sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Kill or Cure
Kill or Cure is the 9th episode of the third season of SEAL Team and the 53rd episode of the series overall. Summary Bravo team is on a mission to protect aid convoys in an Ebola hot zone after a warlord steals preserved samples of the virus that can be weaponized. Plot Bravo Team, as well as a bunch of other people from the base were down at the bar drinking to Jason, celebrating his return back to Bravo in another week, after his successful operation. Sonny took this opportunity to have a quick conversation with Lisa, finally agreeing that they should remain friends not wanting things to become even more complicated. Though he admitted it would be hard, and they could no longer hang out as they used to. Sonny invited her to celebrate with the team but she declined, wanting to head home. Clay stopped her on the way out asking her to come celebrate with them, that she again declined, insisting everything had changed. Clay woke up after another night with Rebecca Bowen. after receiving a phone call she got dressed, well they discussed their jobs and working for the machine. Claim became a little hostile when she mentioned how DC was possibly aiming to append some fault on Ambassador Nicole Marsden during her negotiations in Yemen. Rebecca told him there was nothing neither of them could do, but she did invite him to the gathering of political elite to taste wine , but he declined, not wanting to get involved with politics. The conversation was cut short when he too was called in to work. Inside the briefing room Eric explained their new mission parameters. They were going to work detail in Dr. Conner''s protecting of Ebola cure, that has been stolen by a gang affiliated members. Clay question the mission, why they were going on such a mission, as they normally don't do photo ops, and are often on missions that are under the radar. Eric trolled him not to concern himself. But they would have to be extremely cautious, if there was an outbreak a bowl I would be airborne. Once they arrived, Clay, Sonny and Ray all talked about how odd the mission really was, well Vic followed them carrying supplies. They were surprised to meet up with Mandy, who introduce them to ''Dr. Conners. she explained that she would be accompanying them to collect samples, and the team was to provide her protection and keep a watch out for any of the gang leaders, they had permission to kill on-site. Clay once again asked why they are being sent on such a mission, if any of them were to be infected they would be out of commission for months. It seems rather foolish to risk such an elite team on such a frivolous case. Ray took him aside and told him to keep his cool and stop asking so many questions. While driving to the new site with the doctor they saw a man burning his loved one along with all of their possessions, as they were instructed to do. Eric and from the village in their path was clear, but the team kept their head on a swivel. They arrived without incident, and immediately put on the rest of their hazmat suits those well as their breathing masks and cover their entire body. Sonny and Metal accompany the doctor to one of the houses so she could collect a sample. Sonny volunteered still much to his annoyance. While everyone else had watch out. While standing guard for the doctor, Ray and Sonny began talking. Ray Mentioned how he was just observing everyone to get a better indication of how they all act together and within the team . Sonny’s curiosity was backend and he asked what Victor noticed about him. And he noted that Sonny does not like change, and that Clay has begun a rather serious relationship with that girl. Sonny told him he was wrong on both accounts, but Victoire insisted that Clay was coming into work smelling like lavender. They were then soon attract by a group of rebel locals that ambush them into the village. Clay was able to follow the leader, and after throwing in a small explosive, shot him in the head. The other four were immediately shot in and around their truck. The entire team was brought back to their miniature headquarters, and they are Mandy explained how four days ago when the original product was stolen it took some that long to confirm exactly which products were stolen. Including super Ibo Wi-Fi arrest that was so incredibly pure it would be an extremely useful weapon eyes disease. Clay again once brought up why they were informed of this earlier, but most Mandy and Erik insisted it hadn't been confirmed until right now. However, Clay was already very suspicious, on why their entire team was brought down for something that hadn't been allegedly confirmed. after their debriefing Eric told him to knock it off. Sony also told him to stop worrying about politics. that they were soldiers in their which is sent to do their duty, the rest was above their pay grade. he then took sniff of Clay, confirmed he did have a possible lavender scent to him. with details from Mandy and her intelligence they were able to track down the exact location of the purity ball I substance. The entire team silently move through the building, and after a quick flash balm and a couple of dead bodies, they were able to easily get back the substance, completely unharmed and intact. ]] Jason was grappling with the fact that he couldn't be with his team while they were overseas. He was continuing with this therapy session, while his therapist was trying to inquire about his panic attacks. As he had won both before his operation and again afterwards. Jason continuously insisted it was nothing, and remarked on the positive progress he was making with Natalie. his therapist Wanting to dive into those feelings more, but Jason kept resisting him blocking his questions. Even becoming angry and hurt when the subject of his wife was brought up. And his therapist continued to press him, consistent that Jason was a divided house. Jason Hayes was the real him, but it was proper one who was in control. While trying to ignore his therapist, Jason continue to work closely with Natalie and the two agreed to go to a vegan restaurant for lunch together. Afterwards she brought up where she would be on the weekend having her early morning jog, he debated about going to see her. After another therapy session with his doctor, he decided to take the leap and met her at the beach. Don't rather aggressive manner, he eventually did admit his feelings for Natalie. she confirm she felt the same way, before sharing a kiss, and them racing the beach together. Notes * This episode takes place in Africa. * Alana Hayes, Emma Hayes and Michael Hayes were all mentioed, but do not appear. Deaths * Clay Spenser killed 2 people * Bravo Team killed 6 people (With a totaly of 8) Trivia Quotes Main Cast Recurring Cast Others * Louis Ferreira as Dr. Conners * Tarnue Massaquoi as Dioh Morlu * Tony Von Halle as Aid Corps Worker #1 * Diane Yang Kirk as Aid Corps Worker #2 * Ezekiel Ajeigbe as Doomsayer * Kelly Albanese as Dr. Alice Lizer * Aaron Behr as Townie * Derek Johnson as Cop * Tim Neff as Paulie Category:Episodes Category:Season 3